Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -95\% \times 0.5 \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ -95\% \times 50\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ -95\% \times 50\% \times 50\% = -23.75 \% $